


Hum Hallelujah

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Series: As Close to Happiness [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Being Dean, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy Saturday and Dean wakes to something nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hum Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my pal Tea on tumblr, who had me write some DeanLisa fluff.

Dean came awake slowly.

It wasn’t unpleasant, like the groggy slow awakening that meant a long day. It was comfortable, natural. And accompanied by soft humming. He couldn’t tell what tune it was, but it was soothing, and made him tempted to sink back to sleep. His outstretched arm wasn’t pillowing anything, as it had been when he’d fallen asleep. But she was nearby. Still sitting on the bed, humming and turning the pages of something. He sighed and shifted onto his side, closer to her, feigning sleep. But she stopped humming.

So they were silent, both in the bed, both enjoying each other’s company on a lazy Saturday morning. It didn’t last too long. Dean liked her humming too much. “Why’d you stop?” His voice came out sleepy, more of a purr or a growl than he would have intended. He didn’t open his eyes, but he could hear her turn another page and let out a puff of soft laughter.

“Because I didn’t want to wake you up. You haven’t slept that well in a while.”

Dean hummed softly himself. “You didn’t wake me up. I woke me up.” He shifted again, curling his arm around her and nuzzling into her side. “What time is it?”

Lisa turned another page, and he felt a hand brush through his hair. “About ten,” she said, letting her nails scratch at his scalp. If he could purr, he would. “I took Ben to his friend’s and let you sleep in.”

“Well that was nice of you.” He kissed the bit of skin he’d been able to get at. “I must have been out pretty good.”

She kept brushing his hair. She turned another page. “You were adorable. Like a little boy.”

He chuckled, moving his hand to her hip. “Nah, Lise. I’m _all_ man.”

Lisa laughed, and he could picture her shaking her head. “Dean, you did _not_ just say that to me.”

“I believe I did.”

“Well,” she drawled, flipping another page and stilling the hand in his hair. “I was considering spending some _quality_ time with you… but now you’re going to have to wait until I finish my magazine.” Dean groaned, drawing another laugh from her. It was melodic and warmed him a bit more than he’d ever care to admit. “That’s what you get for that ego of yours, baby.”

Dean huffed. “Well fine then.” He shifted one last time, resting his head on her thigh and displacing her precious magazine. He finally opened his eyes and glanced up at her as she matched his huff and moved her magazine to her other leg. She looked gorgeous in the late morning light, the edges of her hair aglow as she shook her head at him. But she was still grinning. “I’ll just wait here for you.”

“Whatever, Dean.”

He got comfortable and closed his eyes. It was silent again, Lisa’s hand brushing through his hair as she flipped pages. He laid there in the silence for a few moments, before sighing. “Hey, Lisa?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Can you… hum, again? Please.”

He couldn’t see her, but she knew she was smiling. Smugly or fondly, he'd never know. “Sure. I’d love to.”

And she started humming again. Just as softly as before. But this time, she was doing it for him. Humming for him while she played with his hair, together on their bed on a lazy Saturday. And for the first time in a long time, Dean really felt like he was home.


End file.
